


Alone Time

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Auto Fellatio, Barbed Penis, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Tongue, auto eroticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge discovers and explores his cybergenitals for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Lately Scourge had been sensing a strange feeling in his nether reaches. Prior to now, he'd noticed nothing there. But now twinges of pleasure came from an area behind a panel in his groin. Curious, he allowed the panel to slide open. A grey metallic sheath was revealed. Whatever was feeling so good, was coming from inside. He bent down and tentatively licked at the opening of the sheath. He was surprised to see a bright red pointy tip peek out. Licking the sheath had felt good, so he took a lick of the red tip itself. He groaned as a shiver of pleasure passed through him and slowly the red tip began revealing more of itself, emerging from the sheath. He repeatedly licked at it as it came out, finding a bit of resistance against his rough tongue near the tip. Whenever his tongue's rough texture encountered the resistance, his pleasure was greatly increased. He had to pause momentarily, as the sensations surged to heights he'd never thought were possible.

All this time, his bright red rocket had been emerging as his tongue tended to it. Its full length was impressive. A thin lubricant coated the rod, and Scourge methodically licked it off. He discovered that his rod was long enough to reach into his mouth, and feeling the need for more than mere licking, the Sweep slid his penis between his lips. He began sucking and licking as it slid in deeper, touching the back of his throat. He felt the rough section, and pulled his red rocket back a bit and then forth to simulate thrusting.

He began losing himself in the intense pleasure. Nothing up to that point had felt so good as this. Idly he wondered why he had not discovered this before. Then his thoughts started to become incoherent as the pleasure pushed aside all rationality. He threw himself into his work, bobbing on his red rocket methodically, sealed lips pulling off to the tip and then back down again.

The pleasure continued to build. Tingles like electricity filled the rod, and bolts of it traveled to his core and spread throughout his body. Suddenly he whimpered around his rod as a violent pulse spread through him. He shuddered intensely, and fluid spurted out of his rod and into his mouth.

The fluid was hot, sweet, and slightly musky. He lapped all of it up, not wasting a drop. He slumped over, letting his rod slide from his mouth. It began returning to the sheath, even as post-climactic tremors continued to affect him. His rod felt cleaner, now. He felt compelled to drift into recharge, closing his interface panel once his rod was fully tucked away once again. As he slipped into unconsciousness, his mind wandered. He should teach his fellow Sweeps how to obtain this pleasure, as well.


End file.
